When Pride Falls
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: Elizabeth Hawke is a proud mage, much too proud to admit needing someone close to her. Fenris is a proud warrior, much too proud to admit needing help or being sick. But when pride falls, what will be left?
1. A Bitter Taste

Elizabeth Hawke led her group through the rain. She was regretting coming out on a day with such lousy weather, but what choice was there, really? The Arishok would not appease himself, and she could all but taste a war coming. The thought of fighting the Quinari left a bitter twinge in her heart. She didn't fear them, not even the Arishok. What she felt was something worse than fear; regret. She regretted having asked Fenris about his past. She'd known about the unrest with the Quinari and had sought...a distraction? No, that wasn't it at all. She'd honestly wished to know more about her companion, as she did all of them. And yet, when he'd told her of his time in Saharron with the Fog Warriors, she felt something different. It was different now, somehow, when they looked at each other. They were friends, bound by trust. Yet now, she found herself stumbling over her own words when they were alone. When she'd first met the former slave, she had no problems at all saying what was on her mind. The first night they'd known one another, after they'd realized that Danarius wasn't in the mansion, she'd made him blush when she said he had a nice body. That wasn't the intention, nor was it her intention to make him believe she felt anything for him. Like Isabella, she enjoyed a good view now and then. Unlike the captain, however, she'd never been with a man let alone felt for one. They hadn't spoken in weeks, Elizabeth being too distracted by the growing unrest settling over Kirkwall. She wasn't sure why she'd paid him a visit that afternoon, but she found herself at his door knocking. That was when he told her how he'd come to know so much about Quinari customs. It took a good deal of trust, and she appreciated the knowledge that he placed his faith in her, but now things were different. She regretted him having told her. How could she brace herself against the tidal wave that was coming, knowing that her friend may side against her? How could she do anything knowing she had an actual friend? She kept her guard up with everyone, either showing aggression or an overabundance of wit to keep from getting close. She shook her head. _Nothing's changed. His trust in you does not require you to trust him. _And yet...there it was again. Almost a need for something.

Halfway up Sundermount, Elizabeth heard an odd noise and stopped. She turned around to face her companions. Varric and Merril stopped, looking at her expectedly. She noticed that Fenris had already stopped a few feet away, eyes halfway closed. Elizabeth faced the other two. "We're taking a break here for now. Scout out for any unwanted visitors." She waited until they were gone before looking at Fenris. "You stay."

The former slave looked up at Elizabeth, an eyebrow piqued.

Elizabeth made eye contact for a moment before looking away. "I'm not the best at hand to hand combat. If we're attacked, I need someone I can-" She stopped before she said the last word.

Fenris smirked. "Trust is a valuable thing. It is not to be given lightly."

Elizabeth nodded. Fenris looked around, his hair sticking to his brow. Suddenly, he sneezed. It was not what Elizabeth had expected. Sure, sneezing when it was freezing and raining was normal, but the sound was unlike any she'd heard before. It was harsh, yet soft, breathy. That was the sound she'd heard earlier then, and not some sort of demon. She went over to Fenris. "You alright?" Her voice was harsher than she'd intended, but perhaps it was a good thing to put her guard up more than usual with him.

Fenris nodded, though he sneezed again, body jerking forward. He sniffed as he stood up straight, looking at Elizabeth's shoulder rather than her eyes. "I'm fine, Hawke."

"You're not used to colder weather." Elizabeth shook her head, smirking. "It's colder here than parts of Ferelden."

Fenris tensed slightly. "You know what I am used to."

Elizabeth kept herself from sighing, but grew concerned when Fenris sneezed again. "Here," she took her cloak off and put it over his shoulders, earning a shocked look. "You'll make yourself sick, going around in that armor."

Fenris examined the edges of the cloak around him. He could feel the power of Sandal's enchantments pulsing through it. "Do you have everything enchanted?"

"No, not everything. Just my robes and staff." Elizabeth smirked, tucking some hair under her cowl.

Fenris grunted. "Do not take me for being ungrateful, Hawke. It is...warmer." He could smell her in the thick fabric. Somehow, that itself gave him a warm feeling inside.

Soon, Varric and Merril returned with no news. Elizabeth nodded and started back on their trail. "We should move on then."

Varric raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Hawke. Did you notice that you're missing an article of clothing?"

Elizabeth turned around to face them again, noticing Fenris had a slight flush to his cheeks. She smirked. "Yes I did, Varric, and I would greatly appreciate having my under garments returned to me before they stink of whiskey too much."

Varric laughed. "Point taken."

Fenris chuckled slightly at the way Elizabeth had glazed over the question.

When the group finally made it to the Dalish camp, the rain had started freezing when it hit a surface, turning the ground to a slide and uncovered hair to colorful icicles. Elizabeth shook her head before they entered the camp and turned to her companions. "What does the group say? Do we press on or wait it out?"

Merril shook her head. "We should get what we came for and go. We can't stay."

Varric shrugged. "Daisy's gonna freeze and break soon."

Elizabeth nodded then looked at Fenris, who was shaking despite the enchanted cloak. "Fenris?" He looked up as though he hadn't heard anything before his name. "What say you?"

"We should move on."

Elizabeth nodded and turned around, leading them into the Dalish camp. She looked around then found a promising looking chest. She gave the slightest of nods, signalling Merril to walk through the camp which would distract everyone. Elizabeth went over to the chest and opened it, taking a small amount of the Dalish tattoo ink and putting it in her pack. She tipped her head and Merril came over as the group left to start the trek back down the mountain. Elizabeth grumbled something about running errands for shopkeepers and how she'd better be getting paid extra.


	2. Regret

The next morning, Elizabeth got up and dressed, looking around for her cloak. _Oh that's right, Fenris has it still._ She sighed, shaking her head. She wondered if the former slave was feeling better after a night's sleep. _Don't think like that. He's nothing to you, just a means to an end. _And yet, the worry was there. She finished getting dressed and went downstairs to find her mother hadn't awakened yet. She smiled at Orana and left the estate, noticing that it was still cold but wasn't raining anymore. The sun was just beginning to rise, so she didn't send anyone to fetch her companions yet. Instead, she went to Fenris's mansion, knocking on the door. There was no answer, which got on her nerves. After several minutes, however, worry began to creep into her thoughts. She cracked the door open and peeked inside. None of the candles were lit, which was unusual. She let herself in, closing the door after herself, and slowly made her way upstairs. Fenris was still in bed, which was surprising enough since he was an early riser. Wrapped around him, however, was her cloak. Elizabeth wasn't sure which was more shocking, and she really didn't care. For a brief moment, she let her guard down and went to his bedside, kneeling down and brushing his bangs aside. Her fingers only briefly touched his skin, but she could tell he was feverish. Before she could ponder further, however, the former slave began to stir. Without opening his eyes, he coughed hard and rasped out "Water..." as if he knew Elizabeth was there. She blinked in shock, but did as he asked. Not knowing where everything was in his house, she went to the small basin for water and magically filled it, bringing it to him. She dipped a cup in, then put it to his lips. The still sleeping elf drank slowly, only choking on it once. "Wait...that smell..." His eyes opened suddenly and he sat bolt upright, staring at Elizabeth with what could be anywhere between anger to shock to relief. Elizabeth just looked up into his eyes, heart pounding.

Fenris narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth stood up, setting the basin and the cup down. "If you want the truth, I came to check up on you. It does me no good to have the best fighter on my team laid up in bed."

Fenris glowed slightly for a moment. "I am not laid up in bed and I do not need checking up on." He stood, glaring at Elizabeth. He was nearly naked, wearing only his small clothes. The lyrium markings swirled around his body, accentuating his musculature in all the right places. "And you would do well to remember that, Hawke." He broke off, coughing hard and doubling over, putting a hand against the wall to brace himself.

Elizabeth shook her head and took the cup, dipping it in the basin of water, and pressed it into his free hand. "Here. Don't say I never did anything for you." She waited until he took a drink before turning to go.

"Hawke," there was a pause as Fenris caught his breath, "wait."

Elizabeth turned back around to face the elf. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from going over to him and wrapping him in something warm as she watched him shiver. "I'm waiting."

Fenris went to the fireplace and leaned against it, poking it halfheartedly in an attempt to get the fire going again. Elizabeth shook her head and went over. "Back." She waited till he had stepped away from the fireplace before throwing a fireball into it, hearing the logs crack as the fire heated the room up. She heard Fenris almost growl and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to watch me do magic, just like I don't have to watch you struggle to warm your own room."

Fenris shook his head and sat down on a chair. That wasn't what irritated him, surprisingly. "If I appear ungrateful, I apologize for I am not."

"No?" Elizabeth sat in another chair, watching the light make his skin glow without the lyrium. "Then I'd love to see you being ungrateful."

Fenris sighed, sniffing. "I'm not some puppy to be coddled. Nor am I a mouse to be teased."

Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes. "You are just like Carver." She looked up to see Fenris looking at her, confused. "Stubborn, scared, and incapable of showing gratitude." She shook her head, looking away. In a softer voice, "But you're also strong, confident, and slice your enemies in half before asking their names." She stood. "Take a day. You look like shit." She started walking.

Fenris stood and easily caught up with her, grabbing her arm. He was glowing slightly, but it stopped when she looked at him. Her eyes had lost their light, the sparkle that danced and had caught his eye when they first met. Her face held no expression. That made Fenris feel...what did he feel? He closed his eyes. "I know I don't look like I'm at my best right now, but neither are you. It's three years today: don't think I've forgotten." He remembered well their trip to the Deep Roads, when Carver became corrupted and they could do nothing. He remembered well the pain that could only be seen in the distinct lack of emotion in Elizabeth's eyes as she stood up from his corpse.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "The difference is, my past is in the past. The city depends on me to fix their goddamned problems and I will do so or we will all die. Who depends on you?" She knew she'd struck a cord and she didn't want to care but she did. She shook her head. "Take a day. Isabella can take your place today." She left without another word, leaving Fenris standing there staring after her. They both felt the same thing, and they both knew what it was. Regret.


	3. Lessons Learned

Elizabeth faced Isabella, Varric, and Anders. She could tell they were cold, but refused to let everyone take the day. She looked at each of them. "Aveline has asked me to deal with her patrol while she attempts to woo Donnick. Personally, I think she should grow a damned backbone but there are indeed threats on the Wounded Coast. Consider this a training day." She didn't let anyone speak back to her as she started walking, leading them outside of Kirkwall and toward the Wounded Coast to help Aveline.

Isabella jogged up to Elizabeth's side. "Say, Lizzy, what's the story behind you and Fenris?"

Elizabeth looked at her. "There's a story?"

Varric laughed but said nothing. Isabella smirked. "Well, I hear yesterday you took your clothes off for him."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she glared at Varric, who was snorting in an attempt not to laugh. She looked back at Isabella. "What, jealous I didn't strip for you?"

"I have a room at the Hanged Man, you know."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "For your information, I took my cloak off because I was getting hot and let him wear it since the man is too stubborn to wear real clothing in Free Marches weather. As are you."

Isabella laughed. "Me, I'm used to this. But doesn't he still have your cloak?"

"What of it? I told him to keep it until he can get his own, or find some different clothes. A sick lyrium ghost does not sound like fun to me, but you're more than welcome to test that."

Isabella raised her hands, backing up. "No thanks, I think I'm good. He does have pretty eyes though."

By the time the group had reached the Wounded Coast, it was starting to look like it might rain again. Elizabeth groaned inwardly and set off for the first waypoint, clearing out any threats along the way. She didn't even stop to document the locations of crafting reagents, deciding to come back later and do that. She summoned a tempest from the skies to deal with the raiders grouped in an alcove, laughing as they electrified within their own armor. Isabella searched the bodies while Varric opened the chest that was nearby. Elizabeth looked around and lit the signal fire, then watched as Aveline and Donnic walked by. She shook her head at Aveline's remarkable inability to flirt. She looked at Isabella. "Maker, she's bad at this."

"Maybe she needs a teacher." Isabella smirked.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Care to do the honors?"

Isabella raised a hand up, shaking her head. "No, I think not. Even I have standards, as hard as that may be to believe."

Elizabeth shook her head and led the group on to the next waypoint.

After all three signal fires had been lit, Elizabeth was fed up with Aveline's spectacular failure as a flirt. She stepped up as the two walked past. "Aveline."

"Hawke, no."

"Make kissy faces or grab his ass or do SOMETHING."

Donnic's eyebrows raised. "Would somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

Varric laughed. "Okay. I'm gonna draw a picture of where she wants to touch you."

Aveline laughed nervously and Donnic stepped back a bit. "I...should go to the barracks." He left.

Aveline glared at Elizabeth. "I thought you were my friend."

"Friends sometimes push. Or in this case, a mage may resort to sending a shockwave up your ass if you don't pull your head up."

Aveline shook her head and turned, returning to the barracks. Anders raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you nice?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Nice has nothing to do with it. I've better things to do than play matchmaker all day." She sighed, shaking her head as she heard thunder rolling. "Let's head back before it starts pouring up here. Something about the name wounded coast doesn't sound inviting in a storm."

Isabella shook her head. "It isn't. It really isn't."

The group headed back to Kirkwall, going their separate ways. Elizabeth went to Fenris's mansion instead of her estate, remembering it was his reading lesson tonight. She knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes, she was about to open it herself when it swung open. Fenris stood there in the doorway, looking at her. He crossed his arms. "Well, decide to come back after all. Or did you simply want your cloak back?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't be an idiot. It's your reading lesson, unless you don't want it. If that's the case, I'll go home now."

Fenris shook his head. "Forgive me." He stood aside, letting her come in. "I am...not myself." He sneezed, walking up the stairs to his room.

Elizabeth followed hesitantly. She didn't want to see this elf angry when it would be directed at her. Despite her confidence in her abilities, she was more confident in the sharpness of is blade. She sat down in a seat upstairs, facing Fenris. "Did you work on the book I brought over any?"

Fenris shook his head. "The words are...confusing. They are long and breaking." He coughed, closing his eyes. He put a hand to his head. "I do not understand."

Elizabeth sighed and reached for the book on the table. She opened it to the page marked by a strip of fabric. She scanned the page and found the word she thought he was stumbling over. She turned it toward him and pointed at it. "Is this the word?" Fenris looked and nodded. "Try to say it."

Fenris's brow wrinkled. "Fabe...Faberice...fabrisate..." He glowed slightly with anger.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Start at the beginning."

Fenris nodded. "The Black Fox was a d-dashing thief and ro-roe-rogue..." He gritted his teeth, "rogue who went on to in-inspire so many tales of his ex-exploy-exploits..." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Elizabeth nodded. "You're getting it right, Fenris."

Fenris growled. "These blasted words are too small." He looked at Elizabeth and nodded, going back to reading. "tales of his exploits that it is near-nearly im-impoe-impossee...impossible to dee-detere-determine today which are t-true and which are m-merely fab..." He studied the word. "faber..."

Elizabeth shook her head. She held up the piece of fabric. "The first part of the word is 'fabric'. Remember it with this."

Fenris nodded. "Fabric...ate..." He shook his head. "Fabric-aided."

"Now put the two parts together."

"Fabricated?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling in spite of herself. "You got it! Now say the sentence again."

Fenris nodded and restarted the sentence. "The Black Fox was a d-dashing thief and a r-rogue who went on to in-spire so many tales of his ex-exploits that it is nearly im-impossible to d-determine today which are true and which are m-merely fabricated legend." He sighed.

Elizabeth clapped. "Good job, Fenris."

Fenris nodded and sneezed, shivering slightly. "Thank-you Hawke, for teaching me."

"We're not done yet, elf. Be glad I'm not making you read the History of the Chantry." Elizabeth laughed softly.

Fenris chuckled. "Indeed. Though it would be interesting to know." He coughed hard, bending over with his hands on his knees.

Elizabeth stood and found her cloak on his bed, bringing it over and draping it over his shoulders, being careful not to touch him. She filled a cup with water from the basin and brought it over, handing it over to him. He took it and drank it. The fit ceased, leaving Fenris to catch his breath. Elizabeth sat in her seat, watching him. "I'm going to regret asking, but are you alright?"

Fenris didn't look up at her. "If you're going to regret asking, then why do so?"

She hated the way he could dodge a question, pointing it at her instead. "Because I need to know the answer."

"What good has that done you thus far?" He looked up at her, green eyes bright with either fever or tears from a memory.

Elizabeth sighed. "You're right. It hasn't done any good to know the answers to my questions. All it's done so far is make me regret knowing, and regret what's to come."

"You do not speak of when you asked Anders if there was anything you could have done in the Deep Roads, do you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I do not regret asking him. I know the chances of us finding the other Wardens in time to save Carver would have been slim anyway."

"You speak of the Quinari." Elizabeth nodded. Fenris sighed, dipping his head. "Which means you regret my telling you of my time in Saharron."

Elizabeth looked away. "War is coming. I will defend Kirkwall, even against the Quinari." She looked at Fenris. "I ask you now, and I will not regret knowing. Will you fight against me when it comes to that?"

Fenris's eyes widened at the question. "What kind of a question is that? I was with Fog Warriors, a group of Tal Vashoth seeking their freedom. I know the Qun, but that does not mean I follow it. My regret in killing those Quinari does not turn me to their defense now, all these years later."

Elizabeth's breath caught as she heard this.

Fenris smirked. "I enjoy following you."


	4. Walls Crumbled

The next day, Elizabeth went to Fenris's house again, this time not hiding her purpose. She had to find the lost patrol of Quinari on the Wounded Coast, and she would prefer Fenris be with her when dealing with them. She knocked, with no answer. She let herself in and went upstairs. As she opened the door to his room, she saw that he was indeed still in bed, shivering though the room was quite warm. She went over to him and held her hand over his head. She could feel his fever without even touching him. She sighed and turned to go, but felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Fenris awake in bed, holding onto her. "Hawke." He released her and sat up. "You are getting into a habit of letting yourself in."

"And you are getting into a habit of sleeping in. So unlike you."

Fenris scoffed, looking away. "You wanted something?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I did, but clearly I'm not getting it. I was rather hoping you would be well again and could come to the Wounded Coast with me to find the lost Quinari patrol."

Fenris stood. "Then lead the way." He grabbed his armor from the table and began putting it on.

Elizabeth scoffed. "And you? Clearly you're still sick."

Fenris glowed. "I am NOT some blathering fool you can mock."

Elizabeth took a half step back. "No, you're not. You're sick though, and that can be a detriment to all of us. Not to mention it could get worse. The weather hasn't exactly improved."

Fenris growled. "If you want me by your side, then you will find me there. If you do not, then I suggest you leave now."

Elizabeth raised her hands, smirking. "I want you, believe me." She cast her eyes over his body then shrugged inwardly. "Very well, if you feel you are up to the task, I expect you by my side." She turned and left, leaving Fenris to finish getting dressed before he followed her outside.

Fenris draped Elizabeth's cloak over her shoulders. "You should have this back. It's cold outside."

Elizabeth looked at him. She was about to protest, but gave up the effort before it was made. "Thank-you." She sent for Varric and Anders to come. Fenris made no secret about the fact he didn't like traveling with the abomination.

Halfway up the Wounded Coast, Elizabeth shook her head and stopped. She turned and faced her companions. "It's raining too hard I can't see any landmarks. If we keep going we'll be lost."

Varric smirked. "Well, can't you stamp your staff and make it stop raining?"

"I'll stamp your staff if you don't shut it."

Anders stepped forward. "I can see, well, Justice can. Just up ahead and to the left."

Fenris growled but said nothing, keeping his fists clenched to keep from shaking.

Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks. Tell your better half I owe him one." She turned and followed the directions, finding an abomination and a group of shades over the bodies of several Quinari. "Maker's breath...I will never understand such weakness." She called a tempest forth, the electricity intensified by the water. She sent a stone fist at the abomination, hurling it into the shades before causing a chain lightning to start. The threat was dealt with quickly and she ran over with Fenris, leaving the others to watch their backs. She looked up at the elf. "What do we do?"

"Nothing. As Seamus said a few years ago, when a Quinari dies their body is no longer them and deserves no special treatment. Their swords, however, should be collected." He tried holding back the coughing fit that came over him, but failed.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers and made the thunder seem louder so the others wouldn't hear Fenris. She looked at him when the fit ceased. "Your pride cost me some vital energy. You owe me." She snapped again and the thunder returned to normal as she stood, recovering the swords of the dead Quinari. "Alright let's move out! Head back to Kirkwall and get these swords back before we all slip and die in the storm out here." She led them back to Kirkwall, but they didn't get far.

Halfway back to the city, Elizabeth stopped. "Something's not right."

A group of slavers came out of hiding along with two magistrates. "You are in possession of stolen property. Step away from the slave, now!"

Elizabeth wasn't sure where this rage came from, but she knew it was there. "Fenris belongs to no one!"

Fenris trembled and glowed with anger. "I am nobody's slave!"

Elizabeth trapped the stronger looking magistrate in rock from the ground, focussing her attack on him while Fenris dealt with the bulk of the slavers who came after her. Anders focused on the other magistrate while Varric loosed a flurry of arrows. When the last of them fell, Fenris walked around looking. He noticed one of the magisters move and rushed to him, pulling his head up. "Where is Danarius?"

"I don't know, I swear!"

"Where!"

"I swear it I don't know! Hadriana came with us: she's in a holding cave off the Wounded Coast. I-I can show you the way."

Fenris gritted his teeth. "No need. I know of where you speak."

"Then let me go. Please, I beg you."

Fenris snapped his neck and stood, looking at Elizabeth. "Hadriana...I was a fool to think I was rid of them!"

Elizabeth stepped forward. "We must find her and make her pay."

Fenris nodded. "Let us move quickly then, before she flees."

Elizabeth nodded and buried the Quinari swords, marking the place so they could find them. She ran after Fenris, letting him lead since he knew where the holding caves were.

Elizabeth gasped to see the body of a slave on a table in the cave. She staggered backward, having never seen the work of blood magic so intensely.

Fenris growled. "See the gifts of the Tevinter Imperium. We should move on."

Elizabeth nodded and led the group through the cave, dispatching the shades and demons they came across. She raised an eyebrow as Fenris stopped glowing suddenly as a shade fell, looking at a blond elf girl in the corner. "Are you alright? Did they touch you?" Elizabeth realized this must be a slave girl based on her attitude. She felt the same shame Fenris did when they learned that the slave on the table had been sacrificed because Hadriana knew they were coming, but that didn't stop her bloodlust.

"Are you my master now?"

Fenris held his hands up and backed away. "What? No!"

"But, I can clean and cook a little."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "If you come to my house in Kirkwall, I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

The girl agreed and ran off. Fenris turned and glared at Elizabeth. "I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave!"

Elizabeth looked at him cooly. "I gave her a job, Fenris. She'll be a servant, not a slave."

"Oh, well in that case, my apologies."

Elizabeth nodded and pressed on until they found Hadriana. When everyone else was killed, she watched Fenris go after his former master's apprentice. She listened carefully to the deal Hadriana offered, not believing a word she said. She shook her head at Fenris. "This is your choice, but she deserves to die."

Fenris gladly agreed and ripped the heart out of the heartless bitch. He paced with angst, ranting. He stopped suddenly, coughing so hard he doubled over. Just as he caught his breath, he sneezed.

Anders laughed. "Oh look, the elf has caught a cold."

Fenris glowed for a moment. "You stay out of this, abomination."

"Oh with pleasure. I rather enjoy seeing one suffer who loves to see mages suffer."

Elizabeth stamped her staff, sending small jolts of electricity to both men. "Will you both shut it? Anders, don't provoke him. Fenris, don't take it out on everyone else that you're not at your best."

Fenris shook his head. "I've got to get out of here." He turned and stormed off, leaving Elizabeth to take Varric and Anders back to the Wounded Coast to retrieve the Quinari Swords and take them to the Quinari compound in the Docks. She said good-bye to the two and went home, finding Fenris outside her estate. "I didn't expect to see you here. I was worried, honestly."

Fenris sniffed. "I needed to be alone. I took my anger out on you, unjustly so. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Everyone needs a punching bag sometimes. May as well be me."

Fenris sneezed, then was silent for a bit. "Thank-you for helping me with Hadriana. I should go." He turned to leave but Elizabeth grabbed his arm without thinking it through.

"You don't have to leave, Fenris."

Fenris glowed and slammed Elizabeth against the wall. He calmed down though, and she kissed him. It was something she'd been wanting to do for some time, and for whatever reason now was when she did it. Slowly, she felt all her walls crumble with him that night.


	5. A Visit of the Heart

It had been three days since Elizabeth and Fenris spoke, or even saw each other for that matter. After he left her naked on her bed, she wasn't sure what she felt. She didn't regret letting her guard down with him, but that hadn't been the best idea in the world for her to do. The rain had stopped for the most part, but it was still freezing in Kirkwall. She finally gave in and sent word to everyone to take a day and tend to their own business, or relax, or drink, or whatever they wanted. Her own relaxation only lasted a brief time, however, when there was a knock at the door. She could hear Bodahn answer, then she heard his voice.

"I...need to speak with Hawke."

Elizabeth stood up and went out of her room, looking down at the foyer. There was Fenris, pale despite his tan skin and clearly trying not to shake. She felt her heart thud against her chest. "I'm here Fenris." She looked at Orana. "Orana, will you please fix something warm to eat?"

Orana curtsied. "Of course, Mistress."

Fenris clenched his fists and Elizabeth sighed. "I am not your mistress." She went downstairs as Orana went to the kitchen to prepare some food. Elizabeth looked at Fenris, trying to find something to say. "What brings you here?"

"I...heard everyone was to take a day. I was rather hoping we could have a reading lesson here, if you don't mind."

Elizabeth smiled. "Not at all. Come on, let's get you warmed up."

Fenris nodded and sneezed, staggering a bit. Elizabeth put a hand on his back to steady him, carefully not touching his skin. Fenris let her guide him to the study and sat down. He put a hand to his head. "I confess, I did not do well studying your book alone." He sniffed. "The words are still...difficult." He coughed hard, the sound painful enough.

Elizabeth shook her head and laid a hand over his forehead. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to hurt him when his markings were touched, either that or he controlled it. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Maker's breath! You're burning up, Fenris!"

"I...admit I am not at my best." He started coughing and nearly fell over, slumping to the side.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You've gotten worse. You should have seen Anders days ago."

Fenris glowed slightly but it was short lived. "That abomination is not touching me."

Elizabeth sighed. "So stubborn..." she thought a moment. "Then, can I?"

Fenris shook his head and forced himself to stand. "Magic has tainted enough. If that is your intent-"

Elizabeth grabbed him and shoved him back down in the chair, a fairly easy task given his condition. "If you don't want magic, I won't do magic. But you need something."

Fenris said nothing, closing his eyes. His breathing was ragged and labored, interrupted by small bouts of coughing every now and then. Elizabeth sighed and was grateful when Orana came into the study holding a tray with a bowl of soup, some warmed bread, and a cup of tea. Elizabeth cleared a spot on the desk for Orana to set it down. The elf curtsied. "Can I get you anything else?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, thank you Orana."

Fenris raised his head and looked at Orana. "You did not bring anything for Hawke."

Orana's lower lip began to tremble in fear. "Mistress Hawke has already eaten today, Master Fenris."

Fenris began to glow at the titles but Elizabeth touched his arm. She smiled at Orana. "I'm your employer, not your mistress. And Fenris is a..." she looked down, trying to find the right word to describe him. Friend was insufficient, but lover wasn't exactly it either.

Orana smiled slightly, understanding. She curtsied. "I understand." She left to find something to do, even though everything was pristine.

Fenris sneezed, shivering. "The mannerisms of slaves do not disappear overnight."

Elizabeth nodded, pushing Fenris to an upright position. "Here, eat."

Fenris nodded, reaching for the soup. It occurred to Elizabeth that she'd never seen him eat. She'd also never seen him so complacent, so vulnerable. She watched him take a few bites before coughing, catching the bowl before it spilled. She set it aside and laid a hand over his forehead again, using her other hand to rub his back. When the fit passed, she didn't stop rubbing his back. Fenris caught his breath and nodded. "Thank you." He took the soup back and ate a bit more, but stopped. "Orana is an excellent cook. However...I am unaccustomed to eating such quantities."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "That's a small bowl, Fenris." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She took the bowl and set it down, giving him the tea instead. "Drink this then. It'll help your throat."

Fenris nodded and sipped the tea, surprised by how well it worked. He looked at Elizabeth suspiciously.

Elizabeth raised her hands. "No magic. It's a special tea leaf we managed to bring from Lothering. Mother gave it to-" She stopped, looking away. She didn't want to remember when Carver and Bethany were children.

Fenris reached over and touched her arm. "It is an excellent blend."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. After Fenris had finished the tea, she laid a hand over his forehead. She pursed her lips. "Hate to tell you this, but we're not reading today. You can't possibly tell me your head isn't pounding."

Fenris gritted his teeth. "Perhaps there is...something to what you say."

Elizabeth nodded and helped him up. "No, you know what you need? A good day of nothingness."

"I...beg your pardon?"

Elizabeth brought him upstairs to her room and sat him down on her bed. "My house is warmer than yours, and this way I know you're at least pretending to rest."

"Hawke, I..."

Elizabeth looked down. "I know you don't want me. But I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose anyone." Her voice was small, almost childlike.

Fenris stood and went to her, putting his hands on her arms. "You shouldn't want me. It's dangerous to be with me."

"I'm an apostate mage." She shook her head. "Just get some sleep. I'll make sure you get plenty of tea." She turned and left, closing the door behind her. She went downstairs and into the study, looking at the various books halfheartedly.

Fenris sighed and gave in, taking his armor off and crawling into the bed that they had shared not too long ago. He stared at the fire, remembering how he'd made the decision to leave her. He closed his eyes, cursing himself inwardly. That had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, yet now she clearly still wanted him. Her scent was everywhere, and he eventually drifted to sleep in the warmth of her bed.


	6. A Mother's Care

Fenris awoke some time later. He opened his eyes, which hurt. The fire was still blazing, which he was grateful for. He slowly made himself sit up and rubbed his head. "Hawke...?" His voice was huskier than usual, and he started coughing. The door opened and Orana walked in holding a small tray with a steaming cup on it. She knelt down at the side of the bed and held it out for him. "Mistress Hawke asked me to give you this when you awoke."

Fenris took the cup, nodding. He took a drink, feeling the hot liquid soothe his throat. He looked at the blond elf. "She pays you, I assume?"

Orana nodded. "Yes. Five sovereigns a week."

Fenris's eyes widened. That was at least double the normal salary for a servant. He shook his head. "Then why do you still call her mistress?"

Orana bit her lower lip. "That is all I've ever known. Papa was a slave, and Grandpapa before him."

Fenris sighed. "I...understand." He thought a moment. "Where is she?"

"She said you might ask, and told me not to tell you. She doesn't want you to follow her, but she wants you to know that she'll be fine and she'll be home as soon as she can."

Fenris gritted his teeth. "It's too dangerous for her to be alone."

Orana shook her head. "She's not alone, Master Fenris. She's with Miss Isabella and Master Varric."

Fenris shook his head. "Well, at least the dwarf's with her." He stood, putting a hand to his head. Orana stood as well and left, closing the door after her. Fenris found his armor and put it on, finishing his tea before going out. He went downstairs into the foyer, noticing Leandra's gaze on him. He looked down. "I know it must be...awkward, seeing me here."

Leandra walked up to him. "I'll be honest, a bit. I understand you and my daughter are...courting."

Fenris put his hands up. "No, it's not like that. I-"

Leandra laughed softly. "Lizzy never was one for formality." She looked at Fenris curiously. "Those tattoos, they are unlike any I have seen."

Fenris looked at his arms, smirking. "I imagine I must look odd. They are lyrium, burned into my flesh by my former master."

"Ah yes. Lizzy told me about that. Do they cause you pain?"

Fenris nodded. "A little, yes." He sneezed, managing to turn his head to save Leandra from being sprayed. "I apologize."

Leandra waved a hand. "Please. I'm a mother of three. Well...one, I suppose."

Fenris looked down. "I cannot imagine losing one's family. Words are insufficient, but I am sorry."

Leandra smiled sadly and nodded. "I appreciate the thought."

Fenris nodded. "Where is she, do you know?"

Leandra shook her head. "She told Orana, but not me. She rarely tells me what she is about these days, which is just as well. I know she'll return home safely, and that is enough."

Fenris smirked. "She is right to keep some things from you. You would not want to know what we face." He coughed, closing his eyes.

"Are you well, Fenris?" Genuine concern filled Leandra's voice.

Fenris nodded. "I am not at my best, granted, but I will protect your daughter nonetheless."

Leandra laughed. "A fine sentiment, though you are here and she is not." She shook her head. "Come, I know a cold when I see one and you're in no condition to fight." She touched Fenris's back, remembering Elizabeth saying something about how the markings hurt so she didn't touch his skin. She gently guided him to the kitchen, which was the warmest room in the house. "Orana is a fine cook, but she's no mother." She filled a pot with water and hung it over the fire. While it boiled, she took a jar from a cabinet and took out a small red object from it, handing it to Fenris. "Lizzy's father used to make these with Bethany. Just put it in your mouth and suck on it: don't chew on it."

Fenris did as he was told, eyes widening and watering from the strong taste.

Leandra laughed. "You'll get used to it soon enough." She sighed. "They always did help Carver when he was sick, though he never admitted it. He hated magic, even though both his sisters and his father had the gift."

Fenris narrowed his eyes. "Hawke must not have told you, I said not to use magic on me."

Leandra laughed. "I suspected as much. She's told me how you hate magic; strange that you enjoy her company so." She shook her head. "Their father and I never told them, but it doesn't take magic to make these. They are simple spices heated to a syrup then hardened together."

Fenris thought a moment then nodded. "Thank-you. It feels...better."

Leandra nodded and took the pot off the fire, pouring some water into a cup and stirring some tea leaves in. She handed the cup to Fenris.

Fenris smelled the steam and closed his eyes. "The tea leaves you brought from Lothering."

Leandra nodded. "Lizzy told you then. Yes, we managed to bring some with us when we fled the Blight. It was always Carver's favorite." She sighed.

Fenris took a sip, amazed at how it truly did help his throat. "Thank-you."

Leandra waved a hand at him. "Lizzy is my only child now. Except for Gamlen, she's all I have left. If she cares enough for you to bring you here, then I will do my best to make you feel at ease." She looked at the door to the study. "Lizzy tells me she's teaching you to read. Odd that you do not already know."

Fenris looked down. "As a slave, I was never permitted to learn. When I escaped, I felt no need. It was not until she gave me a book by Shartan that I realized what I was missing."

Leandra nodded. "Well I hope you enjoy reading what you've learned. There is a whole new world to be found in books."

Fenris nodded and finished his tea. Leandra took the cup and set it on the counter, leading him back into the foyer just as the door opened and Elizabeth came in, thoroughly soaked. "Maker's breath why does it have to rain so?!" She saw Fenris and smiled. "You're feeling better, looks like."

Fenris looked at her. "What were you doing? It's dangerous to be out alone."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, Isabella and Varric say hello. And Anders wants me to convey his deepest sympathies to everyone else for dealing with both of us at once." She laughed. "Seriously though, I was shopping."

Fenris's jaw dropped slightly. "Shopping?"

"Yes, Fenris, shopping." She went up to him and felt his head. "You're still feverish, though not as bad." She looked at her mother. "And I smell Father's candy." She shook her head and handed Fenris a tightly wrapped parcel. "Here. It's lyrium scales for your armor."

"You...were shopping for me?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't want the best warrior in Kirkwall to get sick all the time, and they might help."

Fenris nodded, not sure what to say. He turned his head and sneezed, staggering slightly as he became lightheaded. He touched his head and Elizabeth put her arms around him instantly. "Fenris?"

Fenris shook his head. "I'm fine, Hawke. I should go."

Leandra stepped up. "Absolutely not. Your pride may get in the way of some things, but you are the one Lizzy trusts the most of all her companions. I will not let your pride get in the way of protecting my little girl."

Fenris just stared, eyes wide. Elizabeth looked down, letting her arms fall. "Go home if you wish. But don't look for me at your door."

Fenris's jaw dropped a bit and he sighed. "Hawke..." He slumped into a chair, making Leandra gasp and Elizabeth's eyes widen. "I would stay." He sneezed. "For a while longer."


	7. Memories and a Promise

The next morning, Fenris awoke in Elizabeth's bed. Her smell was everywhere, filling him with a certain warmth despite how chilled he felt. He could hear her voice, soft and sweet, probably the only sound that would not worsen his headache. He didn't try to force his eyes to open, nor did he move. He simply listened to her voice. She was reading, or perhaps she was reciting, poetry. He listened, not catching all of the words but the point was clear. He allowed himself to relax, his head lolling to the side. "Love me or hate me, I'll stay by your side. Even through all the tears I've cried. My walls have crumbled, though I have not died. But please forever, be by my side..." He heard her sigh, and his heart pounded against his chest. He moved his hand toward where he felt her sitting on the side of the bed, fingertips grazing her hand. Elizabeth gasped and turned her head, seeing he was awake though his eyes were still closed. "Fenris? How are you feeling?"

"Better, hearing your voice." Fenris coughed, wincing slightly.

Elizabeth felt his forehead. "You're convincing no one." She sighed. "Your fever is still high, Fenris." She shook her head. "I don't know what else to do. Your cold should have passed by now."

Fenris tried to sit up but felt Elizabeth's hands pressing him down. "Hawke..."

"Don't 'Hawke' me. I am sick of dealing with stubborn people. Why do I pick the stubborn ones to actually give a rat's ass about?"

Fenris looked at her blankly, unsure if the tears shining in her eyes were for him, or Carver. He sighed. "What would you have me do?"

Elizabeth was taken aback, but took the oppurtunity. "I would have you admit when you need help, dammit. You're not invincible, and pushing yourself to appear as such will be the death of you." She looked away. "I told you I cared for you. You're trying your best to make me regret that."

Fenris closed his eyes, realizing the weight of what she'd just said. He felt her weight lift off the bed, her hands leave his shoulders. "Hawke," he knew she either didn't hear him or ignored him, "Liz," he said louder. He heard her feet stop moving, felt her gaze turn back to him. "Please, stay."

Elizabeth came back and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the too pale elf. She gently moved his bangs from his face. "Yes?"

Fenris was silent for a bit, breathing raggedly. Elizabeth could hear rattling from his chest, and knew his cold had gotten much worse. "What was the poem you were saying earlier?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "It was a song, actually. I cannot sing as well as Father, but I remember the words."

"Sing it," Fenris coughed, then was silent for a few seconds, "please."

Elizabeth nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She took a breath and remembered the tune, then sang the words. Fenris found himself bewitched by her voice, having never heard something so beautiful in his life. When it was over, he smiled softly. He felt a cool cloth being laid over his head and, though the initial shock was painful, he realized it felt good. A cool hand touched his cheek. "Sleep, Fenris."

Though he was about to fall asleep anyway, Fenris forced himself awake. "I have slept." He forced his eyes open to see Elizabeth staring at him, worry etched in her face.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You're so stubborn." She laid a gentle kiss on his lips, lingering for a moment then withdrawing. She slid one of her hands under his neck, cradling his head gently and lifting it up as she pressed a cup to his lips. The steam unclogged his nose and he smelled the tea he'd been drinking, with something else he could not place. He sipped and realized one of the candies had been melted into the tea. His throat soothed and he sighed with relief. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep again.

It seemed like an age before Fenris awoke again. He felt a presence near him, though it was not Elizabeth's. He opened his eyes to see Leandra in a chair near the bed. "Where's...?"

"Lizzy went with Varric, Aveline, and Anders to find the Viscount's son. Apparently, he decided to convert to the Qun, but wasn't at the compound when they got there."

"She...told you this?" Fenris found it hard to believe that Elizabeth would tell her mother such important details.

Leandra smiled. "My daughter is not the only one in Kirkwall who can get answers." She stood. "Now that you're up, you might go find her before night falls. That is, if you feel up to it."

Fenris took this as a sign and sat up immediately, donning his armor despite the lightheadedness that threatened to overwhelm him. "Thank-you, Leandra. You are a good woman. Hawke is fortunate to have you as a mother." He grabbed his sword and left, going toward the Docks. He found the group as they were about to leave, shocking them to say the least.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Fenris, I-"

"Seamus wasn't there, was he?"

"No...someone sent a letter for him to meet the Viscount at the Chantry tonight. How did you know?"

Anders stepped up. "Yes, how did you know?"

Fenris shook his head. "I heard it from someone. Patrice likely sent that letter, not his father."

Elizabeth nodded. "Then we should hurry, before that bitch does something rash." She narrowed her eyes. "Are you up to it?"

Fenris nodded. "I am well and able."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Then take Aveline's place. I'm sure she has matters of her own to attend to."

Aveline nodded and left, leaving Fenris with the group. Elizabeth smiled softly before leading them on to the Chantry.

By the time they made it, the sun was starting to set. Elizabeth squatted on the side of the steps and waited, thinking of a plan. Fenris sneezed, staggering slightly. Clearly, he was not recovered. She sighed. "Fenris..." She shook her head. "Never mind. Let's go in." She opened the doors and walked in, seeing Seamus kneeling beside the pulpit. She went over to him, having a sinking feeling in her gut, and knelt beside him. He fell over, already dead. She sighed, shaking her head.

Mother Patrice and a righteous mob came in, attempting to blame Elizabeth for Seamus's death. She easily deflected the blame and launched into battle, noticing that Mother Patrice conveniently left. After the battle, Mother Patrice and the Grand Cleric came down the stairs to where the group was, Patrice already spouting lies. Elizabeth stepped forward, putting her staff on her back. "Forgive me, Grand Cleric, but you must know the truth." She then told her of how Seamus was killed in her name, and Patrice all but confessed. The Grand Cleric sighed, looking at each person in turn. "The Chantry respects the law, and so must she." She turned and went back up the stairs. Patrice was silent in shock before being shot in the chest by an arrow, then in the head. Elizabeth turned and saw a Quinari in the shadows.

"We do not abandon our own."

Fenris nodded and said something in their language, to which the Quinari grunted. The Grand Cleric requested that Viscout Dumar be sent for. Anders went to fetch the Viscount. Fenris started coughing, doubling over. Elizabeth went to his side, touching his back. The Quinari stepped up. "Serah Hawke. This elf would have you believe all is well, but it is not so." Elizabeth gave the Quinari her undivided attention. The Quinari looked down at Fenris as he struggled to catch his breath. Even Varric had come over and was looking at Fenris worridly. The Quinari continued. "We have seen this illness. It is of Tevinter origin." He pulled a small pouch out of a pack slung over his side. "He will want to drink this, or the elf will die."

Elizabeth gasped as she took the pouch, not even getting the chance to thank the Quinari before he had left. She grabbed a goblet from the alter to the Maker and snapped her fingers, filling it with water. She emptied the pouch into it and brought fire into her hands, boiling the water. She let it cool a bit and turned back to Fenris, who had submitted to Varric's insistance that he sit down. She tipped it to his lips. "No questions. Just drink."

Fenris nodded without opening his eyes and parted his lips, letting Elizabeth pour the liquid into his mouth as he swallowed. The taste was horrid, yet the soothing that came from it was remarkable. He sighed in relief. "Thank-you," he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded and helped him stand just as Anders returned with the Viscount. She sighed. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

Varric nodded. "Sure, meet you at the Hanged Man later. By my count, Blondie's buying."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "Yeah that sounds about right." She gave the Viscount her condolences before leaving, returning to her home. She walked in to see Gamlen standing there, arguing with Sandal.

"No, not Enchantment! Leandra. Lee-an-drah!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "What's going on here?"

"Ah, you, is your mother feeling well? She is here, isn't she?"

Bodahn stepped up. "Afraid not, Messerre."

"Well where could she be?"

"With her suitor, perhaps?"

Gamlen was obviously confused. "Suitor? Leandra never mentioned a suitor."

"He left her flowers."

Elizabeth felt her heart drop as she saw a vase of white lillies on the table. "Oh, Maker..." She quickly explained to Gamlen the outline of what she'd dealt with, then ran outside. She ran to Fenris's mansion and knocked, hoping he hadn't already gone to bed. He answered and she grabbed his arm. "It's Mother!"

Fenris's eyes widened as he heard the pure terror in Elizabeth's voice. He nodded and went out with her to get Varric and Aveline. Together, the group went looking through Lowtown, following the clues from the urchin Gamlen paid off. Puddle after puddle of blood kept Elizabeth's head spinning. She found herself at the Foundry and a sense of dread washed over her. She went in and shook her head. "Maker, no..." She kept following the puddles until they stopped.

Varric pointed to a trap door. "Looks like someone forgot to hide the door this time."

Fenris looked around. "This is the place we found Ninnette's hand...that doesn't bode well."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Shut it! We're going to find her." She opened the trap door and climbed down nimbly, holding her staff at the ready. She looked around and saw Alessa, mistaking her for Leandra at first. She realized who it was and that she was dead, then looked around. "I'll find you..." she whispered.

Fenris snorted at the alter for some woman that was there. "Pathetic..." He coughed and sneezed, rubbing his nose. He felt better, but was clearly not fully recovered. That didn't matter now though: what mattered was finding Leandra.

Elizabeth glared at the portrait, then gasped. "That woman...she looks like Mother!" She bent down and picked up a locket. "This is Mother's locket." She turned and ran further into the place, desperate to find Leandra. She stopped suddenly, glaring at a mage. "Where is Mother?"

"Ah...she was so sure you'd come for her."

"No more games. Tell me where she is!"

"She's right here," a woman stood up and walked around the chair, walking as a corpse would. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw her mother's face staring at her. They were overrun by shades and possessions of the women killed then, killing each wave and getting closer to the mage responsible.

Elizabeth finished the mage off at last and turned, throwing her side knife into a corpse's head. As she reclaimed it, the animated corpse walked toward her. Elizabeth caught her as she was falling and cradled her mother in her lap, keeping herself from crying. Leandra smiled. "I knew you'd come for me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I wasn't fast enough!"

"Sh, sh. That man would have kept me trapped here. Now, I am free. I get to be with Bethany and Carver...and your father again. Oh, but you'll be all alone."

Elizabeth sniffed. "I'll be fine, Mother. Don't worry about me."

"My little girl has grown up to be so strong. I'm so proud of you." Her head fell back and Elizabeth put her hand over Leandra's face, closing her lifeless eyes. She shook with the tears but composed herself, standing up and looking at her companions with a blank expression. Fenris had seen it before, and had realized this was what it looked like for her to be heartbroken. He looked down, unsure what to say. His pride and hers prevented anything from being said here.

Later that night, Elizabeth sat in the study of her estate, staring into the fire. Gamlen came walking in. "Did you find her?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle. She's gone."

Gamlen looked into the fire for a moment. "You were right about the lilies then."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Mother would want us to move on. This isn't the time to mourn."

Gamlen broke where Elizabeth would not. "Why her? Why Leandra?"

Elizabeth decided it best not to tell Gamlen the reasons behind such a senseless crime. She shook her head. "You don't need to know, Uncle. I killed the mage responsible: that's all anyone needs to know."

Gamlen nodded and looked at the wall. "I...you've had a long day my dear. I'll speak with the city guard about retrieving...her body. Good night, my dear." He left, leaving Elizabeth alone to her thoughts. She went into the foyer and knelt on the floor with her dog, hugging him.

Orana came up. "Do you want anything, Mistress?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Thank-you, Orana, but no." She stood up. "I think I'll retire early." She went up to her room, not getting in bed but sitting on it, staring into the fireplace. How long she stayed there, she didn't know. Eventually, however, she heard footsteps enter her room.

Fenris stood in the doorway. "I do not know what to say, but I am here."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "What about your mother? Is she still alive?"

Fenris came over and sat beside her. "I honestly do not know. I don't remember anything before receiving these markings." He looked at Elizabeth. "I suppose I could say you're lucky to have known your mother."

Elizabeth nodded. "She cared for you as well."

Fenris dipped his head. "She was a good mother. And deserved better than to have her life taken by magic."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Magic can corrupt the mind." She shook her head. "I swear, I will avenge my mother's death."

Fenris nodded. "Ask, and it shall be done."


End file.
